Troublemaker In Love Sequel ! (Kaisoo Vers)
by Alexiandra Hyoya
Summary: [END] Indahnya persahabatan adalah ketika kita ikut merasakan sakit dan senang yang dialami oleh sang sahabat. Mampu memberi kekuatan atau ketenangan saat sang sahabat bersedih. Tersenyum saat sang sahabat merasakan kesenangan. Kaisoo/Kaihan/GS/NC . REVIEW OK !


Tittle : Troublemaker In Love (Sequel)

Cast : Jongin / Kai, Kyung Soo (GS), Luhan (GS)

.

~o0o~

.

Warning !

Banyak typos, EYD runyam, NC 18+ OK ! NO BASH ! Gak suka jgn baca

REVIEW lah para SIDERS SIDERS dan tobat lah sekarang !

* * *

Indahnya persahabatan adalah ketika kita ikut merasakan sakit dan senang yang dialami oleh sang sahabat. Mampu memberi kekuatan atau ketenangan saat sang sahabat bersedih. Tersenyum saat sang sahabat merasakan kesenangan. Tapi jika kesedihan sahabat disebabkan oleh kesenangan kita dan kesenangan sahabat disebabkan kesedihan kita, apa yang akan kalian pilih jika itu behubungan dengan seseorang yang cintai? Mempertahankan kesedihan sang sahabat dan kau merasakan kesenangan dengan orang yang kau cintai atau mempertahankan kesenangan sang sahabat namun kau bersedih melepas orang yang kau cintai?

"Gomawo Kyung Soo~ah, seharusnya kau tidak berteman dengan orang sejahat aku. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Maafkan aku", Luhannie memperat pelukannya. Ia menyesal. Menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan yang paling buruk untuk sahabatnya.

"Ne, gwechanna..." Kyung Soo membalas pelukan erat sang sahabat.

Disisi lain seorang namja terdiam terpaku. Masih terngiang seluncuran kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. _'Aku tidak mungkin membuatmu semakin terluka. Kau adalah sahabatku, aku sangat menyayangimu. Jika aku dan Kai oppa membuatmu terluka, aku bisa meninggalkannya untukmu'._

'Benarkah kau akan meninggalkanku Do Kyung Soo? Kau akan melepaskanku?' Batin Kai. Hatinya sedikit perih mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Apa bagi Kyung Soo, Kai tidak berarti apa-apa? Apa baginya hubungan mereka selama ini hanya main-main?

Kyung Soo melonggarkan pelukannya, ia mengusap jejak air mata dipipi mulus Luhan dan tersenyum. Ia sedikit melirik sang kekasih yang berada di belakang Luhan. Kekasihnya berdiri diam menatap ia dan sang sahabat. Setelahnya sang kekasih berbalik dan pergi.

"Kyungie~ya..." lirih Luhan.

"Hmm, ne Luhannie?"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Ne?" Kyung Soo menautkan sebelah alisnya.

Oh, astaga! Dia tadi mengucapkan kalimat apa? Oh ya ampun! Apa yang harus dilakukkannya?

"Kau akan meninggalkan Kai untukku?" Ucap Luhan sambil menapat mata Kyung Soo seolah meminta kesungguhannya.

"Ah, itu...a...aku..."

"Kau pasti keberatan meninggalkan Kai untukku. Aku tau itu Kyungie."

"Ani, aniya Luhannie. Jika kau sungguh mencintai Kai oppa aku akan meninggalkannya untukmu." Lirih Kyung Soo dengan hati yang terasa berat mengucapkannya.

"Jeongmal Kyungie?"

"Ne..." Lirih Ryeoowok. Sebenarnya hatinya ingin beteriak TIDAK, ia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkannya apalagi melepasnya. Tapi sang sahabat sepertinya benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya. Ia akan berusaha mengikhlaskan kekasihnya untuk sang sahabat. Asalkan sang sahabat tidak tersakiti karena dirinya. Ya, ia akan berusaha ikhlas.

"Apa yang kau katakan chagi?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita oppa. Mian..."

"Apa ini karena Luhan? Chagiya, perasaan bukan untuk main-main apalagi hubungan kita baru 5 bulan."

"Oppa, Luhan mencintaimu...tidak mungkin aku bahagia sedangkan sahabatku sendiri terluka. Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya akan meninggalkanmu untuknya. Jadi oppa jebal cintai Luhan seperti kau mencintaiku. Aku yakin cintanya lebih besar dibandingkan denganku. Dan aku yakin oppa akan bahagia bersamanya karena cintanya kepada oppa sangat besar."

"Apa kau sudah GILA hah!? Kau sudah tidak waras lagi Do Kyung Soo?!"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan bahagia dengannya hanya karena cintanya lebih besar dibandingkan denganmu? Gereu, jika itu maumu. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Jangan munculkan wajahmu dihadapanku Do Kyung Soo. Kita benar-benar berakhir."

Kai pergi meninggalkan Kyung Soo begitu saja. Hatinya benar-benar teriris. Kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya tega melepasnya padahal mereka saling mencintai.

Kyung Soo mulai menangis tersedu-sedu karena sejak tadi ia menahan liquid bening pada mata indahnya untuk tidak meluncur. Ia sakit, hatinya terluka menyadari kenyataan hubungannya berakhir dengan sang kekasih.

Sudah sebulan sejak Kai dan Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Kai sekarang juga terlihat dekat dengan Luhan. Kai juga berani memperlihatkan kedekatannya dengan Luhan didepan semua siswa SM High School bahkan di depan sang mantan kekasih -Kyung Soo-. Bahkan mereka sering terlihat tertawa bersama. Namun hubungan mereka tidak selayaknya orang pacaran.

Selama sebulan juga Kyung Soo berusaha untuk melupakan Kai. Melupakan semua kenangan indah dengan sang mantan kekasih. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kyung Soo masih amat sangat mencintai sang mantan. Tapi kebahagiaan sahabatnya jauh lebih utama dibandingkan dirinya. Haah...antara cinta dan sahabat memang memiliki hubungan yang rumit.

Kyung Soo melamun seorang diri disudut lapangan basket. Dia sedang mengenang kenangan ketika sang kekasih dulu barmain basket ia akan selalu menontonnya di bangku yang sekarang sedang ia duduki. Ia juga akan menyemangatinya dan menunggunya sampai permainannya selesai. Tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap kosong lapangan basket yang memang sedang tidak digunakan untuk bermain basket.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Sepertinya lapangan basket itu sangat tidak menarik untuk ditonton apalagi kosong begitu. Sangat membosankan untuk dilihat bukan," Intrupsi seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo melirik sebentar ke samping kanannya.

"Memang membosankan. Tapi kenangannya yang tidak pernah membosankan,"

Laki-laki itu duduk di samping kanan Kyung Soo dan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman berisi jus buah. Kyung Soo menerimanya dengan sedikit senyum.

"Gomawo sunbae,"

"Hmm..."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Diantara mereka belum ada yang membuka suara. Tapi akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan yang melanda beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau masih mencintainya bukan? Cinta itu memang rumit. Tapi jika cintamu tulus dan besar, kau mampu menyelesaikan kerumitan itu. Walaupun kerumitan itu seperti benang-benang yang akan kau rajut tapi tiba-tiba menjadi saling terikat satu sama lain menjadikan benang-benang itu sulit untuk diuraikan. Jika kau hanya iseng ingin merajut, kau tidak akan bisa merajut dengan benang-benang yang saling terikat seperti itu. Tapi jika memang berniat ingin merajut sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkanmu, kau pasti akan berusaha untuk menguraikan benang-benang itu dan mulai merajut. Sama halnya suatu hubungan. Jika kau hanya ingin main-main, kau akan mudah untuk melepaskannya jika itu rumit. Tapi jika kau bersungguh-sungguh, kau mencintainya, menginginkannya, dan membutuhkannya, kau pasti akan mempertahankannya dan berjuang menguraikan kerumitan didalam hubungan itu," Ucap laki-laki itu dengan penug bijaksana.

Kyung Soo mencoba mencerna tiap kata, tiap bait dari uraian kalimat-kalimat itu. Benar! Dia mencintainya bahkan sangat. Dia menginginkannya dan membutuhkannya untuk terus selalu ada disampingnya. Tapi bagaimana sahabatnya?

"Cobalah untuk sedikit egois untuk kebahagianmu Kyungie~ah. Aku tau kau terluka. Kau hanya terlalu baik dengan orang yang bhkan sudah berusaha mencelakaimu," Ucap laki-laki itu lagi.

"Tapi jika aku bahagia. Akan ada seseorang yang akan terluka sunbae. Ia bahkan sudah terluka sejak awal hubungan rumit ini,"

"Coba perhatikan, apa setelah kau melepaskan semuanya, mereka bersatu atau mereka bahagia?"

Hening seketika. Tanpa disadari kedua orang itu, seseorang memperhatikan dan mendengar apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan dari balik pohon yang berada dibelakang kedua orang itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merasa bersalah. Bahkan ia sudah menitikan air matanya, melihat kesedihan salah satu dari kedua orang yang sedang berbincang disana. Setelahnya ia pergi dari sana.

 **Other side**

Kai sedang melihat foto-foto kenangan dengan sang mantan kekasih. Ia duduk menyendiri di taman belakang SM High School. Ia merindukan gadisnya. Gadisnya yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan mewarnai hari-harinya. Gadisnya? Masih pantaskah dia menyebut gadisnya? Bahkan hunbungan mereka sudah berakhir.

"Oppa..." Intripsi seseorang. Ia mendekati Kai yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan sesuatu. Ia duduk disamping Kai.

"Oppa, masih mencintainya?" Tanyanya kepada Kai.

"..."

"Aku tau pasti oppa masih mencintainya. Berarti selama ini usahaku untuk membuat oppa mencintaiku sudah gagal. Jika aku memaksa oppa untuk melupakannya sepertinya percuma dan sia-sia. Karena dihati oppa hanya ada dia bukan?"

"..."

"Aaarggghht...!" Teriak Luhan tiba-tiba. Membuat Kai kaget dan beralih memperhatikannya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa kau kerasukan jin?" Tanya Kai dengan bodohnya.

"Yak! Kau jinnya kau tau namja kepala besar!" Bentak Luhan. Membuat Kai jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau!" Acung Luhan dengan jari lentiknya.

"Pergi! Kembalilah dengan gadismu yang berhati malaikat itu. Aku merestui kalian dan aku akan mencoba merelakanmu dengan gadis malaikat itu. Tapi jika kau malah menyeleweng dan manyakiti gadis berhati malaikat itu, aku Kim Luhan akan benar-benar mengkebirimu Kim Kai! Ingat janjiku ini,"

"Kepalamu sedang tidak terbentur kan? Apa kau baru saja minum obat serangga?" Tanya Kai masih bingung. (Duh bang lu kok telmi amat ya?)

"Jika aku meminum itu aku sudah menghantuimu sekarang oppa pabbo! Aku sadar aku sangat egois. Seharusnya aku senang mempunyai teman sebaik Kyung Soo. Ia memang berhati malaikat. Bahkan aku sudah berusaha mencelakainya tapi ia masih mau memaafkanku dan melepaskanmu untuk ku. Aku jahat sekali ya..."

"Kau baru sadar jika kau sangat jahat? Kemana saja otakmu selama ini?"

"Issh! Yayaya aku tau aku jahat. Makanya sekarang oppa kembalilah kepada Kyung Soo. Dia masih sangat mencintaimu oppa. Ia bahkan sekarang sering menyendiri dan melamun. Jadi tolong bahagiakan sahabatku itu oppa. Jangan buat sedih dia lagi,"

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatnya sedih huh?"

"Hehehe..." Luhan hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa SM High School bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Begitu pula Kyung Soo yang sedang memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Aku duluan ne Kyungie~ah," Ucap Luhan.

"Ah, ne Luhannie. Hati-hati dijalan," Balas Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo berjalan keluar dari kelasnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat akan sampai gerbang sekolah, seseorang menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya menuju ke mobil Audi 88 yang terparkir dekat dengan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Masuk," Perintah laki-laki itu sambil mendorong Kyung Soo masuk ke mobilnya. Menduduknnya di kursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi.

"O...Oppa," Laki-laki itu memutari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Oppa akan mambawa ku kemana? Aku ingin pulang. Ibu ku sudah menunggu ku Oppa," Kai terus melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Kyung Soo.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti disebuah bukit yang ditumbuhi ilalang yang sangat indah. Mobil sudah berhenti, tapi dua orang yang berada di dalam mobil masih betah dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi sejak dalam perjalanan.

"Kenapa oppa mambawa ku kemari? Apa tujuan oppa yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyung Soo mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau masih mencintai ku bukan?"

"Ne?" Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Kyung Soo tegang dan terkejut.

"Aku tau kau masih mencintai ku. Kau masih belum mampu melupakan aku bukan? Aku benar kan? Aku juga merasa apa yang kau rasakan Kyung Soo~ah,"

"..."

"Bisakah kau kembali kepada oppa Kyungie~ah? Oppa benar-benar mencintaimu, oppa merindukanmu chagiya..." Ungkap Kai dengan terus meyakinkan Kyung Soo. Matanya menatap kedua mata Kyung Soo dengan dalam seolah menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tatap mata oppa Kyung Soo~ah. Oppa yakin kau juga merindukan oppa bukan," Kyung Soo mencoba menatap kedua mata Kai dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, mencari kebohongan dimata itu tapi nihil. Benar, Kai masih mencintainya dan merindukannya.

"Op...oppa, a...ak...aku...masih mencintai oppa...hiks...sangat sangat mencintai oppa...hiks...aku juga merin...hiks...dukan oppa," Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata. Air mata Kyung Soo mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki ini. Sebulan ini benar-benar sangat menyiksanya. Menyiksa batin dan raganya.

Kai tersenyum mendengar pengakuan gadis di depannya ini. Perasaannya benar jika Kyung Soo pasti masih mencintainya. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh mungil gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini.

"Uljima chagiya, berhentilah menangis sayang," Sambil mengusap punggung sang gadis.

"Hiks...hiks...tapi...hiks...ak...aku membutuhkan oppa disampingku...hiks...tapi...tapi bagaimana dengan Luhanie? Hiks..." Kai menggendorkan sedikit pelukannya. Dan menatap Kyung Soo, menghapus jejak air mata dipipi tirus gadisnya dengan lembut dan mencium kedua mata indah Kyung Soo.

"Luhan sudah merelakan oppa. Bahkan dia mendukung oppa untuk kembali kepadamu. Dia juga mengancam oppa, jika oppa menyakitimu ia akan mengkebiri oppa,"

Kai mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana sekolahnya. Ia mengotak atik handphonenya sebentar dan memberikannya kepada Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo mengernyit bingung, tapi ia menerima saja. Didalamnya ada sebuah video. Ia menyetelnya. Ternyata video dari Luhan. Divideo itu Luhan tersenyum dengan mengatakan jika ia meminta maaf dan sangat menyesal dengan keegoisannya selama ini. Dan ia juga sudah merelakan Kai kembali kepada Kyung Soo. Ia juga akan tetap menjadi sahabat untuk Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo tersenyum melihat video itu. Kai ikut tersenyum melihat Kyung Soo tersenyum. Sangat cantik dan manis. Batinnya.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau kembali kepada oppa kan chagiya?" Tanya Kai dengan tersenyum lembut kepada Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo mengembalikan handphone itu kepada Kai setelah selesai melihatnya. Bukannya menjawab, Kyung Soo malah langsung berhambur memeluk Kai. Setelahnya ia juga mencium Kai tepat dibibirnya.

Kai terkejut. Ia bahkan sampai memelototkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Kyung Soo akan menciumnya lebih dulu. Karena biasanya ia yang menciumnya lebih dulu. Tapi ia tau, ini tandanya Kyung Soo menerima ajakan Kai untuk kembali bersamanya. Ia membalas ciuman Kyung Soo dengan melumat bibir Kyung Soo. Bibir yang sangat ia rindukan. Masih sama manisnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, menyalurkan emosi dalam kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam.

"Enghhh..." Tanda sadar Kyung Soo melengguh. Lengguhan Kyung Soo diartikan lain oleh Kai. Ia meremas pinggung Kyung Soo dan mengusap punggung Kyung Soo. Membuat Kyung Soo kegelian. Merasa pasokan udara menipis keduanya melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Kyung Soo terengah-engah, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Membuat dadanya naik turun. Kai yang memperhatikannya menjadi bergairah. Ia langsung meraup bibir Kyung Soo lagi. Kali ini lumatannya panas dan penuh gairah seperti menuntut. Kyung Soo yang memang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah.

Kai membawa Kyung Soo pindah ke jok belakang agar lebih leluasa. Ciuman mereka masih terus berlanjut, hingga tangan Kai berani meremas payudara kiri Kyung Soo.

"Aaaahhh...oppahhh..." lenguhnya menahan nikmat didadanya. Kai melepas blezer sekolah Kyung Soo. Membuangnya asal. Ia juga mulai melepas kancing kemeja putih Kyung Soo. Ciumannya sekarang pindah kebagian leher dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan. Sekarang semua kancing kemeja Kyung Soo sudah terbuka, menampilkan bra hitam belang-belang berendra. Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyung Soo sebentar.

"Bolehkah chagiya?" Ijinnya kepada Kyung Soo dengan mata yang sudah dipenuhi gairah.

Kyung Soo yang ditatap menunduk malu dengan rona merah dipipinya. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk malu-malu. Karena sebenarnya ia juga sudah terangsang. Mendapat lampu hijau, Kai segera melepas blazer dan kemejanya juga, melemparnya ke jok depan. Setelah itu ia mulai memagut lagi bibir Kyung Soo.

~o0o~

"Aaahhh...oppahhh..." Kai menjilati payudara kiri Kyung Soo dan menggigit nipple merah muda Kyung Soo sambil meremas payudara kanan Kyung Soo. Sekarang Kyung Soo dan Kai sudah sama-sama naked.

"Kau sudah basah chagiya. Kita ke inti saja ne, sepertinya sudah hampir malam. Oppa tau ini yang pertama untuk kita. Awalnya akan sangat sakit. Kau boleh cakar atau gigit oppa atau jambak rambut oppa untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi jangan siksa dirimu sendiri dengan menggigit bibirmu ne chagiya,"

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyung Soo dan mendudukannya perlahan dipangkuannya. Dengan mencoba memasukan kejantanannya ke dalan kewanitaan Kyung Soo.

"Aaarghttt! Oppa sakit...hiks...sangat sakit..." Teriak Kyung Soo. Untunglah mobil Kai dilengkapi dengan peredam suara.

"Tahan chagiya, sebentar lagi. Kau sangat sempit chagiya...aahh..."

Bles. Kejantanan Kai masuk sempurna di kewanitaan Kyung Soo. Kai mendiamkan sebentar agar Kyung Soo terbiasa dengan kejantanannya di dalamnya.

"Bergeraklah oppa, perlahan..." Kai mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan membantu Kyung Soo juga menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Aaahhh...oppaaahhh...teruuussshhh..."

"Kauuu...sangaaattt...sempiittt...dan nikmathhhh...chagiyaaahhh...aaahhh..."

"Aaaahhh...teruuushhh...oppahhh...disanaaahhh..."

"Disanaaahh...ne...chaagiyaahhhh...aaahhhh..."

Kai terus menggerakan pinggulnya dan Kyung Soo juga. Mereka terus berpacu menggerakan pinggul mereka untuk mencari kenikmatan. Dirasa hampir sampai Kyung Soo terus menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit liar. Kai juga sama sambil dengan melumat payudara Kyung Soo dan menggigit nipplenya. Membuat Kyung Soo menikmati cumbuan mereka.

"Aaahhh...oppaaahh...akuuu...hampirrr...sampaaaiii...aaahhh..." Kejantanan Kai serasa diremas dan itu membuatnya nikmat. Benar-benar sempit dan nikmat.

"Aaahhh...bersamaaahhh...chagiyaaaahh...aaahhh..."

"Oppaaahhh / chagiiiyaahhh...aaahhhh..." Lenguh mereka bersamaan dengan pelepasan nikmat mereka. Mereka meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Gomawo chagiya, saranghae jeongmal saranghae Kyung Sooie," Kai mencium kening Kyung Soo dengan lembut.

"Nadohhh...oppaahh..."

-END-

* * *

Gimana sequelnya? Gaje kah? Mian ne...mianhae...jeongmal...ada nyempil-nyempil NC dikit.

Entah kenapa bisa kepikiran bikin ada adegan NCnya, mianhae yang gak suka...jadi gak usah baca.

Ini pertama bkin yg ada NCnya, aku gtw bgus apa gk? Karena slama ini aku cm baca gak pernah buat. hehe...

Tolong REVIEWnya ya, gmn ff ini.

Yang SIDERS, hmmm? Ke kawah gunung merapi aja deh! Huh!

Jadilah pembaca yg baik, yg meninggalkan jejak. Kadang ngrasa nyesek sm SIDERS, hiks...

Bukan saya gila review, OK ! Tolong hargai tulisan saya ya...

.

.

~o0o~


End file.
